Pacey Halliwell Trudeau
Phillip Victor Halliwell Trudeau born a month before his cousin Melinda. He is the middle child of Andy and Prue. The younger brother of Patricia and the older brother of Polly. He is the 2nd oldest of the nex generation. He is Prue and Andy's only son. Philip is the first male witch in his family. ''History'' Pre-Birth When Prue started setting the vampires on fire she thought something happen to her power. Leo explain that her unborn baby had it powers when it still in the womb. She understand remeber that Pheobe had gaving thier mom having Premonitions when her mom was pregnant . Patricia didn't want to get close to her mom when she had that power. Prue was ready to bin her unborn baby's power as she tohught the power was to dangerous for a baby. But Paige told her not to saying you can't denied who it is. Prue thought it over desied not to. Before his mother gave birth to him the though he was a girl who they was going to name him " Pamela Victoria Halliwell Trudeau". Birth After Sam heal Paige and Leo, Prue went in to labor with Paige as Prue's midwife. He was born in the family room in the manor. His frist name was pick by his father becuas Andy like that name and his mother pick his middle name after his grandpa Victor Bennet. Andy brought Patricia over to meet her new baby brother Philip Victor Halliwell Trudeau. Sam congrtas Prue and Andy on thier new baby. At the time his and Melinda's wiccianing Prue and Piper summon Grams astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren/Halliwell family. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his wiccianing. Enconter with the Cleaners Phillip, as a child, still continued to use his powers wildly despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts and his older sister. In one instance, Phillip ended up exposing magic to the entire world and the Cleaners were sent to erase the exposure and him. They gave the sisters a chance to fix it, however, they failed, Prue b try to reason with the cleaners but fail and Phillip was taken, and their memories of him were also erased. However, his mother, his sister, his father and aunts soon began to feel that something was not right and casted a spell which rewound the day. They quickly realized that they were made to forget Phillip. While they tried to figure out who was behind it, Phillip conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, whom didn't realize the day was repeating itself. They ordered Prue, Piper, and Paige to clean up the mess or Phillip would be erased from reality entirely. The sisters manage to get Phillip to destroy the dragon, but magic was still exposed. However, The Cleaners stopped their quest to take Phillip after the sisters threatened to keep exposing magic. However, they gave Prue a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. Andy wish they had a 2nd baby and didn't remember his son till he hear a baby cry. Dark Future In the Alternate Future Reality He and his cousin Melinda are co rulers of the underworld and he was the one that kill his sister Patricia said " She ms know it all" and told Polly that he was tired of Patricia being in charge and bossing him around. He also is responsible for kiling his sister's husband Joshua. That when his yonger sister Polly and his younger cousin Rachel from the future came to the past when he was about a year old to stop him and Melinda from turning evil. Polly told Philip that mom and dad would be upset with what he became. Philip said "Will they are dead!". He reminded Polly and Rachel that it all about power. Change the Future When the sisters and Leo and Andy learned from Polly that Philip was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts and uncle were once again placed in an uneasy position. The sisters then learned that Polly was actually Prue and Andy's daugther, making her Patricia and Philip's sister. Polly protected Baby Philip many time eventually discovered that Gideon, the Elder, was out to eliminate Philip and Melinda, believing that it was too great of a risk to keep them alive. Polly ended up sacrificing her life for Philip in an attempt to stop Gideon which then enraged Prue to the point where he killed Gideon who had been chasing Philip around the underworld. Doing this changed the future as it turns out that Gideon hunting Phillp in the Underworld for months caused the young boy emotional damage that would lead to him becoming the tyrant he was in Polly' future. Normal Childhood After setting Polly's room on fire. His mother thought it was best to bound his powers until he was older. Gallery Phil.jpg phillip 1.jpg|Philip age 1 Baby Philip.png|newborn Philip ImagesCAOEK9M9.jpg|Phillip age 2 Penny and Philip.png|Grams and Philip imagesCAJX8ZG7.jpg|Evil Philip talking with a demon Good Phil.png|Philip in the good future Philip birth.png|Philip at birth Personality Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making: ''The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'''''Active Powers *'Pyrokinesis: '''The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. (Bind) *'Conjuration: The ability to conjure things from different places, Philip used this to conjure a dragon out of the television. (bind) *'Fire Thowing: '''The ability to throw a stream of fire from one's hand, capable of incincerating beings. (bind) *'Voice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's voice. (bind) Phobia Philip's biggest fear is coming evil and hurting the ones he love with his powers. Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Halliwell Family